Love's Persistence
by cullenbabe
Summary: A story of falling in love, break-up and reconciliation. It's not all roses, love's bed has thorns, too. But how will B&E stay in love? All human. Short chapters. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER I: FIRST GLANCE**

He's right behind us and he's with his friend. My friend whispers to me, holding back a soft giggle as she quickens her pace. I fall in step with her and chance a quick peek over my pink Hello Kitty backpack.

My eyes bug out and I give her a look that says, "Oh, my gosh! He's cute!". But of course, I don't say it out loud for fear that he'd hear it.

He likes her, Ange tells me. He sends her sweet love notes, he made her a poem with her name as the title, he calls her up. He likes her. I nod my head eagerly, so happy for my friend as usual. It's nothing new. Boys go crazy over her. I don't blame them. She's confident, cute and smart. Did I mention she's confident? Oh, yes, I did! But she really is. If I were a guy, I'd totally be into her.

And so this guy that claims he likes my friend, who's following her like a lovesick puppy? Yeah, I get him. Totally.

What I didn't know at that time was that their paths will very soon diverge.

What I didn't know at that time was that on that day, I had my first glance of my future husband.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II FIRST SMILE

His eyes are kind. That's my first thought as Angela introduces him to me. He has a really, really nice smile. His teeth are white although his left incisor just before the sharp canine tooth is kinda smallish. (Later on, in dental school I'd learn that this is a "peg lateral incisor). His smiling face draws me in. Bronze hair slightly dishevelled, slightly crooked nose, slightly bushy brows, slightly roundish face - tie all these features together and he makes for a really attractive boy. Tingles start from somewhere deep in my throat and radiate down to my heart and further southward till I feel small, warm flutters in my stomach. My lips stretch into a wide smile. I like him….. as a friend, I remind myself. His jade-colored eyes are framed with a generous amount of dark brown and gold curly eyelashes. Wow, any girl would kill for his eyelashes. His pink lips curve into a lopsided grin. He exudes kindness, he radiates a really positive vibe. I like that. I'm happy for Ange, I tell myself.

I wait for the symptoms. You see when I meet attractive boys I stutter, sweat forms on my face and in my palms, I fidget a lot, my mind blanks out. It gets really embarrassing because I then appear like an idiot. My nervousness just gets the better of me. I wait and wait. Nothing. I feel so at ease with him. It was so easy, so natural like breathing as I stand steadily in my place, quietly witnessing their easy exchange of small talk.

I meet Mike, his friend. Yeah, with him I get slightly nervous but I give them both a shy smile anyway. He's cute, too. Blue eyes, blond hair, tall, he looks like the stereotypical All-American teenager. For some reason though, it is only Edward's smiling face that's frozen in my head.

We reach Angela's house first. She waves goodbye and happily runs to her front door. She shuts it closed. I resume my walk hoping to God I don't trip on my own feet. Left, right. Left, right. Keep walking Bella. Left, right. Don't trip. Left, right. Breathe. Be calm. For the love of everything that's holy, don't trip!

Goosebumps appear on my arms, the hairs on the back of my neck start to prickle with awareness. Are they staring at me? I look back and see Jade Eyes staring back at me. He gives me a bashful smile. My eyes widen a bit in surprise. I give him a tentative smile. His friend's gone, I see.

What the heck's going on with me? Why do I want him to just shuffle and walk beside me, walk me home? I move briskly, alternating my left and right foot until I turn the corner and reach the driveway. I shoved the warm fluttering in my stomach down, pegging it as just my stomach's need to snack and nothing else. Nope, no romantic notions.

I hope Edward and Ange get together soon. They'd both be lucky to have each other. I'm happy for them. I'm happy for my friend. In the meantime, I'm taking my snack and then homework.

I didn't know that at time I was in denial.

How are you liking this so far? I've got other stories here on FF but sadly, I've shelved most of them. I'm leaning more on shorter chapters now. R&R please ;)

Fic Recommendation:

Set in Stone by psyche001 : Gargoyle Edward. I suuuper love this story and its sequel. Go read it and enjoy! I'd appreciate recs, too


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 First Feedback

The next day, my neighbor, Alice comes up to me all bouncy and excited. She tells me Edward asked about me. She asks what I think about him. I purse my lips and that small space between my still unplucked brows furrow slightly in confusion. Why is she asking me this? Why is Edward asking about me? She must be mistaken. She must mean Angela. She shakes her head and grabs me firmly by the shoulders.

Do you like Edward?

Is that a trick question? Uhmm…. Yeah, I like him … as a friend. I add. I think he's cute. She nods once, a secret smile on her face. They're friends, she tells me. Well, oh-kaaay. I didn't get it.

Next period, they have class together. She crooks a finger at him, he sidles close to her. She whispers. He smiles.


End file.
